digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
GranKuwagamon
MegaGranKuwagamon[http://www.carddas.com/digimon/game/3rdboss.html Super Digica Taisen: The Third Act: Huge Boss MegaGranKuwagamon] |enva=Michael Sorich |envan=(Frontier) |partner=Ken Ichijouji Bagra Army Boy Nakano Stripes |g1=Kuwagamon-species }} GranKuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon. It is the ultimate form of Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It is an especially evil being among Insectoid Digimon, and if you happen to stumble across GranKuwagamon within the Digital World, you won't be able to do anything but curse yourself. Because it inhabits the depths of the Digital World's forests, and is only active at night, it is called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". Also, its greatest rival is HerculesKabuterimon, and the battle between these two continues without ever ending. Attacks *'Dimension Scissor'This attack is named "X-Scissor Claw" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and Digimon World 2, "Dimension Scissors" in Digimon World 3, Digimon World Championship, Digimon Battle, and DA-241, and "DM Scissors" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.: Cuts through all of the surrounding space. *'Catastrophe' *'Grand Darkness'This attack retains its original name of "Grand Death Screw" in Digimon World Championship. (Grand Death Screw): Charges at an opponent while spinning its body. *'Z Black Hole' (Zone Black Hole) Design GranKuwagamon's design is derived from the . It is a quadrupedal, six-limbed Digimon with blades on the back of its first pair of limbs. Its middle pair of limbs are arms. It has a helmet with red eyes, a long pointed crest on the back of its head, two smaller crests on the sides of its head, red hair, and a pair of long . It has two pairs of large wings that extend from a on its upper back. It is black in coloration with gray markings all over its body, and gray muscle in the its torso and the brachium of both its arms and forelegs. It has a stinger on its pelvis. Etymologies ;GranKuwagamon (グランクワガーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' |グランディスオオクワガタ|Gurandisu-Ōkuwagata}}. Fiction Digimon Tamers A GranKuwagamon is among the Mega Digimon who appear to help the Digimon Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The GranKuwagamon card, titled "Dimension Scissors", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Dimension Scissors technique. Dimension Scissors deals attributeless damage to all enemies. Digimon Frontier When Ophanimon tells the DigiDestined about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's Castle, a GranKuwagamon was seen as part of the Beast Army. Digimon Fusion Digital Monsters D-Project GranKuwagamon digivolves from Dinobeemon. In the post-game, the Wormmon in Area 2 will have a GranKuwagamon in its party when battled. Digimon Digital Card Battle GranKuwagamon appears in Steep Road's Battle Cafe. To battle him you do not need to go to the Battle Arena. By defeating him approximately 7 times without leaving the battle cafe, he will give you the "Legendary Digi-part" #99. The GranKuwagamon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1760, circle attack 800, triangle attack 700 and cross attack 600. It can be obtained if you fuse HerculesKabuterimon and Megadramon in the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. His skill is "X-Scissor Claw" which costs 40MP and is a single-enemy attack. Digimon World 3 GranKuwagamon is an obtainable digivolution for all partner Digimon by raising their Kabuterimon and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode forms to level 40. GranKuwagamon can also DNA Digivolve to Diaboromon with BlackWarGreymon during battle, and getting both to level 99 will unlock Diaboromon. GranKuwagamon's finisher is "Dimension Scissors" which has the potential to KO opponents in 1 hit. It is also available as a Green Mega Card with 49/49. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon and WaruMonzaemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A GranKuwagamon in Hallowed Hall assumes the was the master of all the that had been destroying the Digital World as GranKuwagamon was aware that a human had corrupted all of the Machinedramon. After being defeated GranKuwagamon learns that the Hero had nothing to do with the Machinedramon and joins the City so that it could lend the Hero its strength so that they could take care of the real human that was the master of the Machinedramon. GranKuwagamon joins the digivolution dojo and can increase or deceases one of the Hero's partner Digimon's discipline, mood, weight, or training failures once per day. GranKuwagamon is a Nature Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Blue) and Okuwamon and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D with RustTyranomon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS GranKuwagamon can digivolve from both Dinobeemon and Okuwamon at level 53, though these are considered separate Digimon. After obtaining Quest 60, you can find a Tentomon-branch GranKuwagamon in the new area. A GranKuwagamon(LV59) appears as a boss alongside a MegaKabuterimon (Red)(LV32) and an Okuwamon(LV22) in the HerculesKabuterimon quest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk GrandisKuwagamon is #365, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 315 HP, 334 MP, 170 Attack, 124 Defense, 118 Spirit, 129 Speed, and 68 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Thundertatoo, Assassin, and StunBarrier traits. It dwells in the forest area of Transfield. GrandisKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. In order to digivolve to GrandisKuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 49, with 17,000 Insect/Plant experience and 255 attack. GrandisKuwagamon can also DNA digivolve from DinoBeemon and Scorpiomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 13,000 Insect/Plant experience, and 280 attack. GrandisKuwagamon can be hatched from the BI Half Egg and the Helm Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution GranKuwagamon is #249, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Fire elements. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Death Barrier, Sleep Barrier, and Assassin's Arm traits, and it has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for GranKuwagamon or the Spirit of Thunder. GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. In order to digivolve into GranKuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 170 attack and 130 speed, but only once you have revived GranKuwagamon. It can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg or the Kabuto DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red GranKuwagamon DigiFuses from Okuwamon and Dinobeemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth GranKuwagamon is a Plant Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from , Okuwamon, and Cherrymon. Its special attack is Dimension Scissor and its support skill is Nature Spirits, which increases from Plant type attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, GranKuwagamon can also digivolve from Dinobeemon and Triceramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory GranKuwagamon is #237 and is a Plant Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from , Okuwamon, Cherrymon, Dinobeemon, and Triceramon. Its special attack is Dimension Scissor and its support skill is Nature Spirits, which increases from Plant type attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. Digimon Battle GranKuwagamon is the Mega Stage of Wormmon, digivolving from JewelBeemon at level 41. It's build is 3/4/1/0. It's attacks are Dimension Scissors (Single Target distant) and Catastrophe (Distant Area). It's trait is Wind Gust. Digimon Masters GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. Digimon Heroes! GranKuwagamon digivolves from Oukuwamon. Digimon Links GranKuwagamon digivolves from , Okuwamon, and Cherrymon. Digimon ReArise GranKuwagamon may digivolve from Okuwamon. Notes and References